


Thunderstorm

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: My Life in Film, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for my bad english..</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english..

Jim was lying on the bed. Behind his back had two pillows, which lifted him into a sitting position.  
He could not sleep, so he began to read. Read the second chapter when heard loud thunder.  
Jim began in the spirit of count down from three. When he whispered one, so the door to his room opened and Jones ran inside.  
Younger Moriarty rushed to the bed and quickly slipped under the blanket to Jim.  
Jim closed his book and with his free hand lifted the blanket so that he could look at his brother.  
Jones clung to him closer. He buried his face in his chest and shivering in fear.  
Jim pulled the blanket over brother's head and placed it on his shoulders.  
Lightning brightened the room.  
Jones froze when he heard the loud thunder.  
"C'mon. Calm it's just a storm. " said Jim, while ruffled Jones's hair.  
Jim loved thunderstorms, but Jones was afraid of them.  
Jones shivering and more snuggled up to his brother.  
James pulled free hand to bookmark the book. This can then put it on the nightside before he lay back to Jones.  
"Wait a minute." He whispered, trying to pull him.  
Jones's eyes filled with fear.  
Another lightning with thunder.  
Jim rolled onto his side and then let the younger brother snuggled to himself again.  
Jones had really scared. Never could not say why, but he had afraid.  
Jim covered both with a blanket and turned off the bedside lamp.  
Jones had his eyes closed and still trembling when Jim wrapped his arms around him protectively.  
"Jonesy?"  
Jones took a moment to react. He pulled back and looked at Jim.  
"Will you do something for me?" Jim smiled at him.  
Another thunder and Jones did not dared to agree, so he just nodded.  
Jim smiled broadly. "Come with me out."  
"What?! but there is a storm!" said Jones quickly.  
"Exactly." Jim sat up sharply. "Come on. It'll be fun."  
Jones shook his head.  
"Come on, Jonesy, don't be silly." Jim started poking him in the face.  
"I can not."  
Jim let his finger in brother's face. "So at least on the balcony."  
Jones tried to pull away from the finger, but Jim pushed against his face.  
"I'll look.. but I'll be here, huh?" tried it Jones again.  
Jim grabbed him in his arms and jumped out of bed with him.  
Jones began to fight back, as he realized that Jim headed for the balcony. But when he heard thunder, pressed to Jim tightly.  
"You should make clear what you want." Jim laughed and walked out onto the balcony.  
Older Moriarty sat in a chair on the balcony, raised his legs, and rested on a chair in front of him.  
Jones was curled up in his lap and buried his face in his chest.  
Jim was glad it was not raining.  
It was not cold, but rather stuffy.  
Jim held Jones one arm around his waist and the other he stroked his hair.  
"Now you should look, Jonesy." Jim smiled when darkness crosses another lightning.  
After a while, followed by thunder.  
Jones wanted to escape, but was too scared and moreover Jim refused to let him go. He lay on his chest, trying to ignore the storm and just listened to Jim opinions on each lightning. He did not know how long he lay there than he slept.  
Jim stopped talking when he realized that Jones sleeps. He pulled his feet on the ground and began to slowly sway.  
Jones shook, when there was another thunder.  
After a while older Moriarty got up and took his brother back to bed.  
He wanted to teach Jones to love to storm. But on the other hand, he was afraid that after... Jones never come to hide in his bed.  
He liked it when Jones snuggled to him that now he thought that he is safe with him.   
This always surprised him because usually the one of who Jones have to afraid is Jim.  
Jim snuggled to the sleeping brother, covered them with a blanket and then tried to sleep.


End file.
